You Learn Something New Everyday
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: After all these years...Peter and Jared can still surprise one another. Mild Slash.


Author: Angelshinigami

Title: You Learn Something New Everyday

Pairing: Peter Bash/Jared Franklin, Damien and Hanna, Jarred and Hanna

Warnings: Mild Slash, mild het

Summary: After years of being together, Peter still has a few surprises up his sleeve.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to who they belong to, I am just borrowing them!

AN: I decided to do this fic after reading a small prompt on a F&B community I belong to. I didn't intend for it get past one page, but it grew and if I tried, I could probably get it to five, but I am tired and I wanted to post it now. I hope you like it!

The Prompt! 8. Sexiest person that comes to their mind immediately.

Let's start…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Peter and Jared knew a lot about one another. They knew the name of the first girl the other had kissed. They knew the kinkiest place the other had gone down on whatever partner they happened to be with at the time. They even knew the exact size of their hard ons next to one another and they hadn't even been trashed when they'd thrown down and measured!

But the truth is, no matter how much you tell your life partners, some things just...slip through the cracks.

It had all happened rather innocently.

Stanton Infeld had decided to have a small scale mental Olympics, only the board room had been paired up and 'Mental Olympics' had turned into a very awkward session of, 'The Newlywed Game', without anyone in the room actually being married.

It was down to the last rounds. Damien and Hanna verse Peter and Jared. Money was already changing hands and Stanton himself was looking very intrigued indeed.

The stage was set. Peter and Damien left the room and the question was asked. It was a simple question. One that Jared knew hands down!

As he wrote his answer down on the large note card in front of him, he looked over at his hot and cold running office flirtation and winked at her. Sure, the winning couple got a pair of buffet tickets to Hongs' German Mexican fusion palace, which was more disgusting in person than it actually sounded. All that mattered to him was the rush of winning and knowing his partner on a soul deep level.

Hanna roller her eyes and finished her answer, nodding to her boss, who then motioned for the men to be brought in.

Peter and Damien entered and both looked at their respective companion who were in a silent 'I'm to sexy for my-' battle, in which they were each stripping the other with only their eyes. The animalistic attraction between them was almost tangible.

The game went on, despite the very odd pair and their very pointed elevator eyes at one another.

In a strong clear voice, Infeld repeated the question.

"Name the Sexiest person that first comes to your partner's mind."

Peter barely even hesitated before he scribbled his answer down.

When the big reveal came about, the white haired eccentric once more repeated the question.

"Name the Sexiest person that first comes to your partner's mind." He turned to Hanna first.

"Hanna, Darling, Who is the Sexiest person to come to dear Damien's mind?"

Hanna smirked over at Jarred, who had lost the contest of wills and was now pouting, slightly slumped down in his seat.

"Why, Me of course." Hanna replied, flipping over her card to reveal that she had indeed put down her name. To which Damien flipped over his card and Hanna's name was written there as well, proving that he was either still thoroughly in love with her, or scared of what she would do to him if she were not his top fantasy of choice.

After a moment of thought, Peter was pretty sure it was a fifty fifty shot of both and smirked over at Jared who was smirking right back, proving once more that they were completely in sync.

"Jared, Who is the Sexiest person that immediately pops into Peter's head?" Infeld asked, glancing around the room to quell the various bystanders that were primed to either win or lose bets.

If Peter and Jared got this one right, they won by a single point.

Team Franklin and Bash didn't wait or take turns to let one another to reveal their answer, they flipped the cards and spoke at the same time, that perfectly clued into one another.

"Jessica Alba"

"Tiffani Amber Thiessen"

There was silence in the boardroom. Pure silence.

The freaky dream team had lost. Everyone stared. No one could believe it. Least of all Jared, who had immediately swiveled sideways in his seat and stared at his other half.

He looked at the card that wasn't changing it's answer, then back up at Peter who was looking a bit pink in the cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Jared choked out, snatching the answer card from Peter to stare at it from up close.

Peter blushed a bit more, but shrugged. He couldn't help it if it were true. Her body rocked his world and her curves made him want to drop to his knees and worship her.

Jared groaned and lay his head on the table, giving it a good thump as the room burst into activity and Damin leaned back in his chair thoroughly smug. He didn't even make a face at the vouchers that were handed to him that smelled to much like the sauerkraut taquitos topped with mango chutney for their own good.

This was a moment that Jared would never live down. But it was all made better when he felt a gentle hand card trough his hair.

Oh well. Jared sat up and smiled over at his partner. It wasn't a loss, not really. It was good that Peter could still surprise him after all of these years. Besides…it's not like he had ever told Peter about the red head and the night of cheese whiz body art….come to think of it…

With a sexy little quirk to his lips that look a bit evil if looked at in the right way, Jared began to rock back and forth in the plush swivel chair. He knew for a fact he had some sharp cheddar in a can back at the house.

The End.


End file.
